Educational driving cars or driver training vehicles in which a driving instructor passenger teaches a student-driver to drive include various devices that enable the instructor to override the student-driver's operation and prevent accidents. The devices typically include mechanical devices that enable dual operation of vehicle operating systems, such as braking systems and clutch systems. In addition, driver training vehicles may include a driver interaction interface which allows a student driver to interact with the vehicle controls different from an instructor-passenger. Such in-vehicle driver assistance configurations are intended to supplement the knowledge obtained from driving handbooks or manuals and prepare student drivers for driving tests (such as tests to obtain a driver's license or learner's permit).
One example of such a device is shown by Sato in U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,055. Therein, a braking stick is mechanically coupled to the vehicle's brake pedal so that the instructor-passenger can override the student-driver's interaction with the brake pedal and effect a braking operation. Another example device is shown by Bonnard et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,122. Therein, a mechanical sensor responds to a foot action of the instructor-passenger by relaying an electronic signal to a mechanical element, the element effecting a braking, clutch engaging, and/or accelerating operation that overrides the braking action of the student-driver.
However the inventors herein have identified potential issues with such devices. As one example, the devices enable the braking action of the student-driver to be over-ridden but do not enable the accelerating action of the student-driver to be over-ridden. Consequently, the instructor has to apply a brake effort to overcome the student's accelerator pedal input. As such, this can add significantly to the time required to bring the vehicle to a stop. As another example, since the devices operate using mechanical components, substantial modifications to the vehicle are required to incorporate the largely mechanical devices in the vehicle. This not only changes the physical appearance of the vehicle, but also reduces portability of the device from one vehicle to another. In addition, the modifications can be expensive, adding to the cost of the driver training vehicle.
In one example, some of the above issues may be addressed by a vehicle interface system (configured, for example, as an auxiliary unit for a vehicle) comprising a user input device for receiving a braking request from a vehicle passenger and a transducer coupled to the user input device that generates an output based on the braking request. The auxiliary unit of the vehicle interface system further includes a controller with software logic for receiving the transducer output and generating one or more vehicle powertrain commands based on the braking request and relaying the one or more vehicle powertrain commands to a vehicle control system. In this way, a simpler and more cost-effective device is provided for driver training vehicles.
For example, any vehicle may be used as a driver training vehicle by removably installing a vehicle interface system, configured as an auxiliary unit, in a cabin space of the vehicle. The auxiliary unit may include a removably installable user input device, such as a pedal or a button, via which a vehicle passenger, such as a driving instructor, may provide a braking request. As such, the auxiliary unit pedal may be distinct from a brake pedal and an accelerator pedal fixedly installed in the vehicle cabin via which a vehicle operator, such as a student driver, may provide a torque request. A control system of the vehicle may receive a torque request from the student driver via the brake pedal and/or accelerator pedal and adjust engine operations accordingly to provide the desired torque. During situations when a student driver is not able to appropriately respond to an imminent vehicle collision (e.g., the driver does not apply the brake pedal fast enough or the driver mistakenly applies the accelerator pedal), the driving instructor may be able to intervene and control the vehicle by actuating the user input device. Upon establishing communication with the vehicle control system via a transducer, a controller of the auxiliary unit may relay the passenger's braking request to the vehicle control system, responsive to which the vehicle control system may adjust a torque output (e.g., an engine torque output and a braking torque output) by relaying appropriate commands to an engine control module and a brake control module of the vehicle. In particular, when both the student driver and the instructor passenger provide torque requests, the vehicle control system may be able to ignore and override the torque request of the student driver and increase a braking effort on the vehicle responsive to the torque request of the instructor received via the auxiliary unit. The system thereby allows for improved driver training assistance. In this way, a system with reduced mechanical complexity and modifications, yet cost-effective, may be provided for use in a driver training vehicle to enable improved driver training. By communicatively coupling the auxiliary device to the existing control system of the vehicle, the vehicle's existing engine control modules (e.g., speed control module, brake control module, etc.) can be advantageously used by a driving instructor to override a student-driver's input, including an accelerator pedal input, and control the vehicle. In addition, use of the auxiliary device allows for an improved driver assistance configuration. By reducing the reliance on mechanically coupled components, portability of the device is improved, allowing the same device to be used on different driver training vehicles. Overall, safety in an educational vehicle used to teach driving can be improved while lowering costs.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.